1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for aligning randomly oriented items and more particularly, to an arm-like structure and the use thereof for aligning randomly oriented items.
2. Description of the Art
Systems are generally known for taking a plurality of items, such as bottles, that are supplied in a random and disorderly fashion and for ordering and aligning these items for subsequent processing. For example, referring to the Figures in which like reference numerals refer to like elements, there is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 a top view and a side view, respectively, of an example prior art unscrambling system 100 that orders and aligns “randomly oriented” bottles so that as the bottles leave system 100, they are disposed in a row with their tops and bottoms facing one another in an end-to-end fashion. In this orientation, subsequent systems, such as stand-up unit 116, can stand the bottles on end so that the bottles can be subsequently filled and capped.
More specifically, example system 100 includes a tub 102 with an opening 102a on its top side and an additional opening 102b along its exterior wall. A rotating plate 104 is situated within tub 102 and is connected to motor 108, which causes the plate to freely rotate within the tub. In this example system, a second rotating plate 106 is situated beneath plate 104 and is also connected to motor 108, which causes this plate to rotate. Plate 104 has a smaller diameter than plate 106 and is spaced above plate 106, thereby forming a channel 110 between the outer perimeter of plate 104 and the inner perimeter of tub 102. Through the rotation of plate 106, items situated within channel 110 move (i.e., rotate) around the inner perimeter of tub 102.
In operation, a hopper 112 and conveyor 114 mechanically feed randomly oriented bottles 120 into tub 102 and onto rotating plate 104 (e.g., as shown by bottles 122). As plate 104 rotates, it causes bottles 122 to move towards the outward perimeter of the tub and into channel 110 such that once in the channel, the bottles are aligned with their tops and bottoms facing one another (e.g., as shown by bottles 124). Once in this orientation, rotating plate 106 moves the bottles towards opening 102b, where the bottles exit tub 102 and enter bottle stand up unit 116, for example, where the bottles are subsequently stood on end (e.g., as shown by bottles 126).
Overall, the intent of bottle unscrambling systems like that of system 100 is to maximize the number of aligned bottles exiting tub 102. As such, system 100 needs to ensure that a maximum number of properly aligned bottles are situated within channel 110 at all times. Accordingly, system 100 needs to maximize the movement of random bottles from plate 104 into channel 110 and needs to ensure these bottles are properly aligned once within the channel.
Prior bottle unscrambling systems like system 100, however, have the problem that as random bottles enter tub 102, they often remain on plate 104 and fail to move towards the outer perimeter of the tub. To overcome this problem, prior systems have increased the rotational speed of plate 104 to help force the bottles outward. While this solution solves the problem of moving bottles off plate 104, the increased rotational speed of plate 104 often causes the bottles to move outward too fast. As a result, bottles do not enter the channel in an orderly fashion and tend to bunch-up, thereby impeding the movement of bottles into open/available spaces within the channel. In addition, the increased speed of the bottles leaving plate 104 often causes the bottles to enter the channel even when space is not available, resulting in the bottles overlapping and stacking upon bottles already in the channel. As a result, these overlapping bottles must be removed from the channel prior to exiting the system at opening 102b. 
Other prior systems have addressed the problem of bottles remaining on plate 104 by replacing plate 104 with a rotating circular cone that angles downward towards channel 110. In general, the conical shape of the rotating cone naturally moves bottles from the center of the cone towards channel 110. However, this solution also tends to move the bottles outward too fast, resulting in the same problems as just described.
Still other systems, such as those described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,407 by Walter Sterling, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,149 by Norbert Rohwetter et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,234 by Walter McDonald et al., have used an arm-like structure to move items (e.g., bottle tops and bottles) from a rotating plate (like plate 104) towards the plate's outer perimeter. In these example systems, the arm-like structure resides in a stationary position over the surface of the rotating plate and essentially extends radially outward towards the outer perimeter of the plate. As the plate rotates, items on the surface of the plate move towards the arm, which blocks the items' forward movement and causes the items to move outward. In the systems described by Sterling and Rohwetter, the items are guided off the plate and towards an outer channel. In the system described by McDonald, the items are guided to an outer periphery of the plate and are aligned along an outer wall of the system.
Nonetheless, these systems continue to experience the problem of items becoming overlapped (either within the channel or along the outer wall of the system) and use other mechanisms to further resolve this problem. For example, in the system disclosed by Sterling, a rail is inserted at a spaced distance above the channel, which rail shields overlapping bottle caps from entering the channel. Air jets subsequently move these overlapping caps back onto the rotating plate. In the system disclosed by Rohwetter, a motorized/spinning brush is placed over the channel. The brush moves overlapping bottles situated in the channel back onto the rotating plate. In the system disclosed by McDonald, container caps are passed through a limited height opening that removes any overlapping caps.
In still other bottle-aligning systems that have used an arm-like structure to guide bottles off a rotating plate and into a channel, a problem experienced is that as the arm blocks the bottles and the bottles wait to enter available openings in the channel, the bottles tend to bunch-up and buckle, thereby impeding the movement of the bottles into available openings within the channel. In addition, because the bottles buckle, they tend to enter the channel overlapping and stacking upon bottles already in the channel.